1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck bed dividers for containing loose articles and more particularly, to a removable, one-piece truck bed divider.
2. Description of Prior Art
Trucks, such as pick-up trucks having a truck bed, are useful for transporting cargo such as tools, wood, equipment, etc. Often, tools and other such loose articles must be contained in one section of the pick-up truck bed to prevent the loose articles from sliding around in or out of the truck bed and damaging the cargo itself, the truck bed or individuals. In the past, enclosed boxes have been designed for the bed of a pick-up truck to hold tools and other small articles which are susceptible to sliding and moving in the bed of the truck. However, such enclosed boxes are designed primarily for small tools or other small articles. The limitations in space make the enclosed boxes unsuitable for holding larger and more awkwardly shaped tools or articles in the bed of a truck.
Other truck bed compartments include pivotable cages which must be coupled or fastened to the truck and require assembly of multiple moving pieces. Such devices often take considerable amounts of time to assemble and secure to the bed of the truck. Once these truck bed cages having multiple moving pieces are assembled and fastened to a truck bed, they are not easily removed. Further, such devices having pivotable parts do not allow for articles to be easily placed in and removed from the compartment in the truck bed.
Accordingly, what is needed is a truck bed divider which is a unitary, one-piece structure and which is further easily positioned and removed from the bed of a truck. Further, the truck bed divider should not require moving or pivoting any pieces after the divider has been positioned in the truck. Finally, the truck bed divider should have an open top portion allowing large and awkwardly shaped articles to extend above the top of the truck bed while still being held securely by the truck bed divider.